Many television services (e.g., subscription-based fiber television services, satellite television services, and cable television services) offer a plethora of features, such as menus, interactive program guides, video-on-demand libraries, recording options, and others. Some users may have difficulty using and/or accessing some of these features. Hence, some television services provide on-screen customer support (e.g., in the form of instructions, tutorials, etc.) that teach users how to access and use various features that the television services provide.
Unfortunately, it may be difficult for a user to access and/or interact with conventional customer support provided by a television service. For example, a user may have to navigate away from a user interface view that the user needs help with in order to access the customer support. This may make it difficult for the user to remember how to implement what the customer support teaches when the user navigates back to the user interface view. Moreover, the same customer support for a particular feature is provided to each user, regardless of the users' differing levels of understanding. This may result in some less technically savvy users not understanding the customer support and other more technically savvy users finding the customer support to be too basic.